Hellbound 11
Demon-napped Date: September 13th, 2014 After relaxing somewhat in the aftermath of Yawgmoth's and Aku's destruction and Nuriel leaving, the group each starts doing their own thing. Soon though, Fainne tries to speak to Hell, but halfway through her first sentence, she disappears. the Grim Plague, as always by her side, is powerless to stop it, and is ordered by Hell to gather the rest of the group. With some guidance from Hell, Faraday manages to figure out the residu energy from the teleportation was mechanical, and probably has nothing to do with anyone in Hell. Hell teaches Faraday a new trick to track down the origin of the teleportation device, although it would take several hours to do so. Meanwhile, the Grim Plague was ordered to destract Faraday as much as possible, and Macabre would make sure that 01 was combat ready. Meanwhile, Fainne finds herself hanging in chains on both hands and feet, with two unknown beings before her. These two immediatly become angry as they feel they have summoned the wrong demon. Fainne quickly realized that she couldn't use her telepathy, although her cosmic senses were still active. She tried to gain as much data from her two kidnappers, and discovered they were betarians. The male was asking her all kind of questions, and any question not answered to his satisfaction would have him or his partner cut into Fainne with blades. The female seemed to have an angelic blade, as Fainne's hellspawn withdrew from it immediatly. Fainne eventually managed to get mental contact with Hell, a very personal hivemind courtesy of Marauder, and Hell told Fainne to get as much information from the two betarians as possible. The torture and questions went on, but Fainne managed to figure out that the two were Manslaughter and D-Kay, members of the group called Tag Team. She learned that they were looking for a demon powerful enough to exchange for the soul of Grindcore, whom they believe is the son of the Apocalypse and Famine. Manslaughter claims he wish to have a bargaining chip when he needs to deal with the Apocalypse. Fainne knows that Grindcore is in Hell, and currently in the possession of Holocaust. Meanwhile, back in Hell, the group devised a plan to free Fainne. Faraday opened a warp gate right behind the succubus, and in quick succession, the group jumped through it. First the Grim Plague, who cut through Fainne's legs, freeing at least part of her. Next came 01, who started destroying the magical runes on the walls of the little basement Fainne was kept in. Macabre came next, boosting Fainne's power to return her missing limbs, and finally Faraday, who immediatly closed the warp gate behind her. The two betarians were surprised, but quickly got ready to do battle. Quickly though, Faraday blasted Manslaughter out of the way, and Fainne managed to incapacitate D-Kay. After seeing his partner on the ground, Manslaughter called for an orbital strike. The ceiling was quickly blown to smithereens, raining rock and dirt apon the group. They managed to save eachother, and Macabre managed to save himself by using Manslaughter as a shield. Now that the ceiling was gone, more enemies appeared. An enormous spaceship was hanging in orbit, shooting down on the surface, and two more beings were ready to engage in battle. In the usual chaos of combat, many were hurt, and several were almost completely destroyed. Macabre managed to kill Manslaughter by breaking all his bones with a magical spell. While Fainne got her telepathy back, Faraday lost her powers, and was shot through the knee by Skullbuster. Grim Plague squared off against Fleshfester, but their powers simply didn't affect eachother, resulting in a display of sword-fighting. Fainne and 01 at some point teleported towards and a little later inside the spaceship, finding a woman tied up in metal cables. They had to leave, for the ship itself was attempting to destroy them. A lull in the fighting came when 01 assimilated Skullbusters' cybernetic parts, resulting in Skullbuster taking control of 01's body. He shifted his arms into two identical versions of his normal weapon, and shot Fainne's face off. With 01 suppressed and Fainne dead, it resulted in three against four, as the Reavers had teleported two more of their team onto the battlefield. The group wanted to leave, but a telepathic message from Hell made them decide otherwise. Macabre, having Fainne's soul with him, pushed the soul back in Fainne's body and healed her face. Fainne subsequently suppressed Skullbusters' presence in 01's body, returning the techno-organic back into the fold. Grim Plague meanwhile incapacitated Bonebreaker, and again the tide shifted. Fainne teleported back onto the ship, quickly cut the cables of the imprisoned woman, and got out, leaving the Reavers with no more ways to suppress mutant abilities. Backcracker, being the only one still standing, dropped a bomb on the battlefield, and requested teleportation back to the Reavers' ship. In quick succession, all the downed Reavers were teleported back to their ship, and the group had to think fast to get out. In the split second that was left, Macabre grabbed most of the team and was subsequently grabbed by Fainne, who teleported back to Hell. Faraday opened a warp gate to try and get out, but Manslaughter chose that moment to return, and stab her in the neck and spine. The group returned safely to Hell, but Faraday never arrived home... Players 01, Faraday, Fainne, Grim Plague, Macabre NPC's, Groups, Locations NPC's; Backcracker, Bonebreaker, D-Kay, Fleshfester, Hell, Manslaughter, One Zero One Zero, Skullbuster, Vengeance Groups; The Reavers Locations; An unnamed planet near the Beta System Category:Sessions